Enclosed structures used to house large telescopes and other highly technical equipment must meet many criteria. First and foremost, the structures must safely enclose the equipment and protect the equipment from the elements. Since such equipment is frequently located on mountain tops or in deserts, protecting the equipment from meteorological extremes is generally important. Also important in many locations is protecting the equipment from the effects of earthquakes.
Frequently, such structures must also be capable of controlling the atmosphere within the interior of the structure to very close tolerances. This is especially true when the equipment is a large visible light telescope. Where the structures are to enclose such a telescope, the temperature of the air surrounding the telescope components must generally be substantially uniform, frequently within tolerances of about 0.25-0.5.degree. F. Non-uniform temperatures tend to misalign the telescope components, thereby reducing the clarity of images viewed through the telescope. Moreover, the flow of ventilating air within the structures must generally be kept laminar. Turbulent eddies of air within the structure can also decrease the clarity of images viewed through the telescope.
Another criteria of such enclosed structures is that physical access to the interior of the structures must be well-protected. Such enclosed structures are frequently located in remote areas where they are vulnerable to burglary and vandalism.
As a result of these many criteria, the construction, maintenance and operation of enclosed structures housing telescopes and similar equipment has traditionally been very expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enclosed structure for housing telescopes and similar equipment which is simpler and less expensive to construct, maintain and operate, while meeting the many criteria for such structures.